


Coming Home

by ava_jamison



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comic), Red Robin (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim comes home, and while some things have changed, others remain the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sistermagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistermagpie/gifts).



Tim watched Dick corner the low-level punk—some nobody that had the bad luck tonight to get caught by Batman. He’d rather make a grander entrance—maybe when either one of them was taking down one of the big shots—but he couldn’t wait any longer. He’d been back in Gotham for hours now.

Dick had the guy down on his knees and was cuffing him. In a second Batman would be moving again and Tim was as ready as he’d ever be.

Swallowing his nerves, or turning them into something else, Red Robin swung across the divide between warehouses, landing on tarpaper in a patch of moonlight. “Need any help?”

Batman looked up from where he stood behind the thug he was trussing—and a huge grin spread across his face. “Get over here!”

“Hey—hey!”

Dick tackled him before he had time to even react. A fast, laughing, enthusiastic hug that Tim didn’t even have time to respond to—Dick’s warm breath on his cheek, and Tim was caught off guard, wrestled down to the rooftop, suddenly pinned by a grinning, hugging… Batman.

A thumping punch to his shoulder, then Dick’s arm was around him again. His arm around Tim in noogie position, even as he laughed against Tim’s neck.

“There’s a perp right there!”

“And you’re right here!”

“Quit it D—I mean, quit it, Batman!”

Dick rubbed his knuckles over Tim’s hood. “Careful or the goon’ll hear you, Red Robin!”

"Cut it out!" Tim said, not able to keep from laughing, just a little. “Batman does not give noogies!” Gasping for air, he ducked from under Dick’s elbow.

“Eyes front, buddy!” Dick said to the lowlife, who hadn’t even tried to turn around. “Trust me, this guy’s already peed his pants and isn’t going to remember too much of this besides ‘Batman took me down.’ Are you fella?”

The punk cowered down a little more.

“I said, ‘Are you, fella?’” The guy shook his head, still without turning around. “Yeah, and now you got Red Robin, too!” Dick said, Batman gruff but Dick loud, still pinning Tim and trying to tickle him. “Picked a bad day to try to cook meth in _our_ city!”

The guy looked like he might be peeing in his pants that very minute.

“Trust me,” Dick said, headbutting Tim. “Still cowardly and superstitious.” Softer, he added, “When did you get into town?”

“Well, I just—”

“Man, I am so glad to see you!” He shook Tim by the shoulders. “You had us all worried, bro.”

“Yeah. Well, I need to talk to y—”

“You ain’t kidding!” Dick punched him in the arm. Looked very much like he was considering noogie reapplication.

In the distance a siren wailed, getting closer. Dick put his game face back on. Stood; gave Tim a hand up. “Look, meet me at the house, okay? Pronto.”

“How pronto?”

“Hour and a half, tops.”

“Kitchen?”

“Where else?”

“Be there, dork.”

Dick tried to punch him again, but Tim swerved out of reach, making the ‘L’ for loser sign with his index finger and thumb before aiming his grapple, ready to swing home. “Beat you there.”


End file.
